yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 9
"Welcome back, Jiutou" is the ninth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on March 20, 2016. Martyn joins this episode as a special guest. In this episode, Jiǔtóu is resurrected and our heroes rest at Feyden. It is this village that they had their first encounter with Broken Sky, an organisation aiming to weaken the Dawn Republic. Campaign Summary Peace Agreement Exhausted, and tending to their injuries following their fight against the Green Hunter, Cam, Elora, and Trellimar take a long rest back at the Spire of Eternal Autumn for the night. Falk is not with them since he stayed with the Darkscar clan back at the camp when they left. Torwen has also been taken for special medical care having been badly injured. The elves tend to them, ensuring they are comfortable. In the morning, the adventurers are awoken by an elven servant, who apologises for waking them, but informs them that Payla and Amris request their presence. They take several winding stairs down, as they go to get something to eat. Payla greets them, looking clearly like she has not yet slept, and her injuries have only been slightly patched up. Amris stands next to her, looking a little nervous. Falk has also arrived, accompanied by 4 other orcs, who are having a rather uneasy stand-off with Payla and Amris as they wait. Falk greets the group as they come down, and introduces them to the other orcs. Payla tells them Falk has requested to speak with the council here, and she wants Cam, Elora, and Trellimar present, since they have relations with both sides, preventing any incidents. Amris says that the orcs are still emanating magical energy, despite the Green Hunter being destroyed. He assumes that there is a residual agreement in place that is allowing them to maintain their powers, and offers to help them understand these powers. He says the Queen has a reward for them, and waves his hand over the arch, opening the portal once again. Falk steps through first, closely followed by the rest. They sit for a few moments, enjoying the variety of snacks and drinks laid out for them. After a while, Queen Shalana steps out to meet them and thanks them for their help. Cam makes a point of bowing as usual, still calling himself Camulus. Falk and Shalana also introduce themselves to each other. Shalana asks Falk to lead the discussion since he requested it. Falk informs her about how they had a run-in with his clan leader, Raxxus, who tried to bring the Green Hunter back. In doing so he has imbued the orcs in the camp with a strange magic, something the orcs not sure about. He asks her to help them understand it. Payla stands up, saying until moments ago the orcs were attacking them. She is sure it was due to some sort of mind control, but she still doesn't think they can trust the orcs fully. This results in a bit of an exchange of words between Payla, Falk and Morgus, until Falk calms them saying they need their help. Queen Shalana asks Falk what his intentions are, saying if he wishes to remain in the Longwood Forest they would need a pact or agreement since the land belongs to the elves. Falk appreciates her offer and offers to act as surveillance and protection for the spire. Payla says there is no need as they have sufficient defences in place already under her command. After some back-and-forth of ideas and suggestions, they come to an agreement with the Queen. It is decided that in exchange for the orcs becoming members of the scouting units under Payla's command, as well as partaking in some manual labour in form of lumbering, the elves agree to give them some land to settle on. They also include the prospect of creating a trade agreement in time. Cam's Private Chat with the Queen Shalana asks Elora if she still intends to head to Talis'Val, which Elora confirms. Shalana says she must ask a favour of her, because they wish to make connections with the other elven spires, and requests if Elora could go in their place to the human kingdom, to meet with the ambassadors there and sign agreements, in order to establish a true friendship between them. Shalana also said that for saving their spire, she has a choice of 3 rewards. Gesturing to the doors, three servants enter, each carrying a white chest. One chest contains 100 platinum pieces. The next contains some potions and scrolls, donated by Amris, and the third contains a beautiful set of mithril scale armour, an heirloom of the spire. Cam starts trying to make a move on the Queen, saying he has no need of physical rewards, and wishes to meet her in private later. His rude behaviour angers Payla, and she cracks her knuckles and glares at him to stop. Falk also has to mutter to him to tone it down slightly since it is rude to address the Queen in such a manner. Queen Shalana awkwardly shrugs him off saying she will happily talk with him later. Elora accepts the platinum coins on the group's behalf since they feel that the monetary reward would be most useful. Shalana also asks Falk to travel with the group to Talis'Val, asking him to speak with Korak the Champion. She hands him a letter of invitation, saying her father knew Korak and performed some services for him in the past. Falk asks Morgus to watch over the camp and his men while he is gone. Morgus asks Payla if there will be any chance for them to test their strength, to which Payla responds there are likely to be many battles they will have to fight in. Falk then hands over the rune, with the warning that the orcs are not to step out of line in his absence. The meeting comes to a close, and the Queen says she will speak with Cam briefly. The doors are shut, leaving only Cam and Shalana in the room. Cam tells her to sit, before asking if she has ever seen glowing blonde hair before. He says it is not a trick, but rather something that happens to him now and again, and usually saves his life. The Queen says she has heard of similar things being spoken of in the past, rumours of human children born with glowing hair. They are referred to as lightborn, since they are connected to the Lightfall and Pelor's light. She asks if Cam's traits are similar to those. Cam closes his eyes and tries to make his hair glow but can't. Cam suddenly asks the Queen her age, which she says rude, but answers him anyway, saying she is about 300 years old. This shocks Cam and he makes a hasty excuse to go, not being at all happy with her age. Before he goes he does think to ask about the armour they were offered earlier, saying would be a shame to leave it getting dusty. Shalana says he doesn't strike her as the warrior type, but agrees to give it to him once he promises to help Elora find the elven spires. Cam replies that in the name of Avandra he promises her that Elora will see the spires. Shalana takes out the mithril armour once again and gives to Cam, saying he is not very good at reading people. Cam admires the ornate armour with its gold and red tinges, saying that it will only be used for good. He thanks the Queen and says he won't take up anymore of her time. As Cam steps out, he discovers that Payla has been standing pressed up against the door the whole time listening in. She tells him to take care of the armour. Cam heads back to rejoins the others, but darts off to the side beforehand to put his new armour on. Entering the room he asks if anyone notices anything different about him. Falk asks if he got a haircut, leaving Cam in disbelief asking how he missed the armour. Falk then realises, saying he didn't notice it because he is colour blind. Elora accuses Cam of scamming the armour from her people. Resurrecting Jiutou Amris brings out a small carved stone, saying it is a way stone that guides travellers into the Feywild and gives to Elora. Falk takes it and, while inspecting it, accidentally crushes it with his immense strength. A really awkward pause follows before Amris just walks away. Cam says to Falk that since his orc friends are in touch with nature, maybe they can help them find the way instead. Falk asks Muk if he can lead them to the Feywild. Muk asks what the Feywild smells like since he has little to no idea what it is or how to find it. After a bit of coaxing, telling him to try and sense the magic, Muk reveals that he can teleport short distances. Elora druidcrafts a bunch of flowers to leave behind with the spire, and Muk leads the group on, sniffing the air. Elora suddenly realises that Muk can smell some of Jiǔtóu's possessions since Trellimar is still carrying them. Trellimar hands over Jiǔtóu's gold piece that was given to her from Cam during the Golden Light Festival. Muk licks then sticks the gold piece in his mouth to try and establish Jiǔtóu's scent and taste from it. He spits it out again, and Trellimar sends Granamyr to pick it up since he has no interest in touching orc spit. Granamyr likes the coin however and holds onto it closely. Muk does somehow manage to get an idea of where Jiǔtóu is from licking the coin and leads them on. After a couple of hours of travel Muk's tattoos glow for a moment, and he stops them in a seemingly arbitrary part of a thick dense forest. He points towards a row of stones, telling the group that if they go in there they will find the source of the gold's funny taste. He then turns to Falk and says he will head back now he done his bit. Cam gives him a scone as a parting gift. Elora steps through the stones. She doesn't feel anything particularly unusual, but the smell of fresh wildflowers is suddenly apparent. There is also a lot more colour here, and up ahead she can now see the clearing where they were before. Looking back she can no longer see the others. Trellimar steps through next, followed by Falk, who instantly sneezes and has to put his goggles on in an effort to prevent hayfever. Finally, Cam appears and they sense the magic fade behind them as whatever portal they just stepped through closes. Cam spots an elven woman with horns in the clearing, walking around a stone alter with Jiǔtóu's body laid on top. Cam tells the others that she has changed form, but this elven woman is definitely Cenaria. He walks up to her, with the horn they acquired in hand. Falk asks if this is the fallen comrade they spoke of lying on the alter, and they respond that it is. Cenaria greets them asking if the horn is one from the green hunter's helm. Cam disappointingly informs her that this horn is not from his helm, but rather the horn that was used to summon him. Elora said they were unfortunately unable to get one from the helm since it vanished. Cenaria says she did warn them that if the helm was not removed then the green hunter could reappear at a later stage. Cenaria asks why the group has gone to such lengths to help this tiefling, facing their own death for her life. Trellimar states that she has proven herself in battle, and is a worthy comrade who battled by their sides. He is certain she would do same for them. Elora says she is lonely and needs a friend, and she wants to be her friend. Cam says she has sparked something in him that he has never seen in himself before, and he wants to see it again. Cenaria asks what they intend to do if she can't bring her back, to which Elora simply responds they will go somewhere else and try again until they do. Cenaria then apologises for being deceitful, saying the horn they acquired does not matter to the ritual, rather what needed to happen was for them to help the elves, and she can bring Jiǔtóu back, but she will need their power to help. She asks each of them to sacrifice something. She also warns that Jiǔtóu may come back changed and that the ability to bring someone back to life is very powerful, very expensive, and taxes both the body and the soul. This means a person can only be brought back to life once. Cam assures her that they will keep her clear of animated armour from now on. Cenaria says she will transport the group near a town after the ritual is completed. She then gestures to Falk and inquires who he is, since he was not with them last time they met. Elora tells her that Falk helped them, and Falk responds that in turn they also helped him by saving his orc brethren. Cenaria asks them to stand around the altar. She steps back, holds out her hands, and green energy begins to flow into Jiǔtóu. She asks each of them to place an item as a sacrifice to aid the ritual if they wish. Trellimar apologises to Granamyr at first, but but decided to place down his beloved magic rope. Elora takes a leaf brooch given by her father that was attached to her quiver and places it down also, as well as her lucky gold coin which she originally received from Jiǔtóu, and holds her hand. Cam lets out a long sigh, finds a rusty dagger amongst his collection to offer, and stands near Jiǔtóu's head to ensure he is the first thing she will see. Falk hands over the mace he traded with Cam for earlier, saying he intended to return it to Cam anyway before he left. At Arborea, Jiǔtóu has been meditating with Master Guanyin for weeks now. At one time during her meditation, she sees a vision of Trellimar had fallen on the ground. She reaches out to him and help him up, not knowing the circumstances behind it. After Falk and the adventurers place their offerings, the pulsing of magic quickens as they each concentrate on Jiǔtóu. The place reverberates with power and they feel a rush of energy. Jiǔtóu is still in meditation. Master Guanyin walks over and gently tells Jiǔtóu that the training with her has ended and Jiǔtóu now learns the ways of the fire. She also tells her that her companions will see her soon. Guanyin waves goodbye as a Jiǔtóu gets sucked into a bright light. At the Feywild, Jiǔtóu's body collapses into a small ball of light, quickly followed by a blinding bright flash. As their vision clears, on the rock is Jiǔtóu but smaller and younger, of about 15-years-old. Her clothes no longer fit her smaller stature. The items they placed have vanished. Jiǔtóu takes a deep breath and wakes up. She immediately sees Cam's face as Cam stares in amazement. He exclaims that she is a child, to which Jiǔtóu responds that he is a human. Elora runs over and hugs her, and it is at this point Jiǔtóu realises her form is different. Jiǔtóu comes to her sense a little more and notices Elora hugging her. She realises that she is no longer in Arborea with Master Guanyin. The last thing she remembered is the Master saying her goodbyes. After a moment, Jiǔtóu registers what is going on and hugs Elora back. Cam jokes that he doesn't think this is Jiǔtóu since she wouldn't hug anyone. Jiǔtóu assures him it is indeed really her. Trellimar walks over and puts his cape on her. Cam jokes again that this must not be Trellimar either since he is being helpful. Jiǔtóu sees Granamyr for the first time, and also nods at Falk too, but she sticks to greeting her friends first. Trellimar announces that he has some of her possessions and returns them to her. Jiǔtóu gets off the rock and is struggling to take it all in. After composing herself, she says to her companions that she knows how hard they fought to bring her back. She says she went to another place where she learned of her follies, and was shown by a master what they all went through. Jiǔtóu then kneels and says she cannot repay this debt, she cannot pretend that she understands why they went so far to do this for her, especially Cam. She gives her oath that as long as she has breath she will fight for all of them, and stand by all of them, because it is the least she can try to do. Finally, she thanks them for everything and bows. Feyden Suddenly they realise they are not in the same place anymore, a chill in the wind catches their attention, and they can now see the edge of the forest on the horizon. Cam pipes up that they should get going. Jiǔtóu explains to Cam how she spent about three weeks training, to which Cam responds that she was only dead for several days to them. Cam then introduces her to Falk, who tells her that he has seen how her companions fought hard for her. After a while, they try to ascertain where they actually are. Falk can tell they are near the northern edge of Longwood Forest, approximately four days travel from Talis'Val. He also knows of a small logging town called Feyden close by, which is reachable within a few hours. Falk thinks they need rest and should stop over in Feyden. They make their way through the remaining woodland until a settlement comes into view. Far off in the distance, they can also see a large city, with spires rising high into the sky, which they know is Talis'Val. The group enter Feyden, a town mostly inhabited by humans and elves, minding their business and participating in trade activities. Approaching the town square, they noticed a male dwarf, later to be known as Dulgrim, adorned with gold and gems, communicating with a female half-elf about the overnight disappearance of a huge pile of lumber. Cam and Falk walk over to the Oaken Wagon to have a drink, while the rest walk over to a tailor's market stand to mend the oversized clothing for Jiǔtóu, as well as the gaping hole in Trellimar's coat. Although not comfortable wearing human clothing, Jiǔtóu makes do with a simple dress temporarily while the tailor agrees to alter her fine silken clothes. In the meantime, Cam was sharing with Falk about his private conversation with Queen Shalana earlier in the day, as he gets a cheap beer for a piece of silver. Cam claims to Falk that the Queen was giving him "The Look", in which he explains that it is the look given by a person infatuated with someone. Falk questions if it is a human thing, which Cam rejects and says it can happen across any races, to the delight of Falk. Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar enter the inn. Jiǔtóu requests the innkeeper, Oswyn, if he has any room for them, including Cam and Falk, identified by Oswyn as the cheapskates. After a quick bargain, the group take a large room for the guys and a small room for the ladies for the night at a discounted price. As Jiǔtóu goes up to change out her clothes, Oswyn shares with them that Feyden has been receiving huge orders for the capital's rebuilding efforts and for the conflict against the creatures infesting the mountains of Aramount, with the latter catching Trellimar's interest. Jiǔtóu, changed into a green peasant dress with her tail sticking out through a hole she cut at the back of the dress, climbs back downstairs. Cam snickered at the sight, prompting Elora to whack him on the arm as Jiǔtóu glares at Cam. Falk compliments her new dress and Jiǔtóu thanks him in embarrassment. She quickly leaves the inn and returns to the tailor with Elora to drop off her dress. The tailor says that it will be ready by morning. Case of the Missing Lumber Trellimar leaves the inn to look for Dulgrim, the Council of Guilds representative Oswyn spoke of earlier as the one who might know more about the conflict happening in Aramount. Trellimar notices a man, later introduced as Arvan, from across the marketplace pretending to read a book while paying close attention of the tavern. Elora also notices the man and informs Jiǔtóu, subtly pointing towards him. The two discuss how to approach him but when they look back, the man is gone. Trellimar sees Dulgrim and stops him, asking about the conflict happening in Aramount. Dulgrim explains the conflict to him, of the awaken undead invading the lands of the drows and dwarves, forcing them to seek refuge in the surface town of Aramount. See "Undead Invasion of Aramount" for the full story. However, he is surprised that Trellimar, being a drow himself, is unaware of the conflict, so Trellimar explains that his background is different from most. After learning that Trellimar and his companions are on their way to Talis'Val, Dulgrim offers him a proposition to solve the overnight disappearance of the lumber shipment intended for the capital. He offers a reward of 500 gold pieces for solving the mystery, later increased to 1000 gold pieces after a bit of bargaining by Trellimar. To aid in the investigation, he shares that half-elf Rika Flamewind, the forewoman and leader of the carpentry group, were on schedule and ready to transport the lumber to the capital, only to discover the disappearance the next morning; no traces were left behind. The trio rejoin Cam and Falk back at the tavern. Cam begins to feel tipsy after drinking the whole day, yet still insists that Oswyn's daughter will give him "The Look". When she enters the tavern, Cam gets excited and sits straight up, sticking his chest out. Falk puts his goggles on in an effort to better observe Cam's move. The girl tells her father about Dimitriv, a trader from Briarcrest, wanting to sell some stuff to him, but he is not interested in his wares. Cam insists on getting a drink for the lady. Oswyn gives Cam a look, but it is certainly not the kind of look Cam is looking for, rather a warning glance to be cautious around his daughter. The lady, now taking over the shift from her father, walks over. Falk request an ale for each of his companies, although Jiǔtóu and Trellimar change to orange juice. Cam, in a drunken state, still manages to work his charm and offers her a drink. She gives a look of interest, just enough to make Cam happy, and gets a glass of wine for herself. Cam ensures Falk pays for the drinks, which he agrees to since she gave him "The Look". The barmaid asks them why they have come to Feyden. A now intoxicated Cam responds that he is a man of simple pleasures, and passes out. Jiǔtóu, returning the favour to the group, tries to help Cam up but with limited success. Falk helps her to carry him upstairs, accidentally hitting Cam's head on a beam. Cam, now drunk yet still trying to impress the barmaid, takes out his dagger Elfie and flicks it carelessly towards her. Knowing Cam will miss the shoot, Elora picks it up for safe-keeping. At their room upstairs, Falk plonks Cam down on the bed, while Jiǔtóu struggles to pull off his boots. Cam then tells Jiǔtóu that it is good to see her again, before passing out. As evening arrives, the tavern begins to fill up. Arvan walks over to the bar counter and get a drink. He casually strikes a conversation with Trellimar, which leads to the missing lumber, mentioning that it is curious enough that the capital sent a Council of Guild representative to investigate the incident. Arvan criticises the hard beds the tavern has, and walks away to an empty table. Elora just catches a glimpse of him as she returns from upstairs and asks Trellimar what they talked about. A while later, Rika enters the tavern. Any chatter from the other customers regarding the missing lumber immediately dies down, as she gets her usual bottle of wine. Falk sits next to her and attempts to give her "The Look". Rika does a double take as she sees Falk's muscular arm, then his form towering over her. Giving a quizzical look at Falk's rather pained, but also funny-looking, expression, she asks if he is alright. Falk gives up trying "The Look" and instead explains to her that he's heading to the capital, much to the displeasure of Rika. Upon learning of the missing lumber from her, he offers to look into the matter. She indicates her suspicions of Dimitriv and more so of Arvan due to his magic abilities, since the two were recent visitors of the town before the lumber went missing. As a gesture to thank him, Rika signals the barmaid to get him a drink; Falk requests for a strong one. He gets two mug of strong alcohol and heads back to the table of his companions. He then told the rest about the missing lumber and his disappointment that "The Look" didn't work. Jiǔtóu, on being told by Falk earlier that the orange juice is like blood squeezed from the orange, complains to Falk that it does not taste of blood. Instead, Falk sneakily gives her one of the strong one to her. Jiǔtóu takes a gulp, but becomes light-headed due to her younger form not used to strong alcohol. She belched and lets out a small fireball. Elora fills Jiǔtóu on the events that happened while she was knocked out back at Tallfield. Falk practices "The Look" and even asked Elora if there is an elven version of "The Look". Elora exclaims that she does not know of anything other than nature, emphasizing that she does not care if it is not an animal. As night falls, the group went into their rooms and sleep for the night; the boys having to put up with a Cam's loud snores. Arvan, Dimitriv and Granny Trell The crowing of the cockerel marks a new day as the adventurers wake up. Cam, annoyed by the cockerel, attempts to find it while being barefooted, but without success. Elora walks over to the tailor and collects the clothes for her companions. Jiǔtóu then changes into her tailored clothes and practices the moves she has learnt during her time in Arborea. Falk tosses Cam's pair of boots to him and told him that he tried "The Look" and it failed, although Cam initially thought he was trying "The Look" on him. Trellimar shares with his companions about the reward for solving the missing lumber mystery as they walk towards the lumber yard. Cam expresses his concern that all these side missions will further affect his performance for the Feast of Stone, which the others responded that they too have issues to settle at Talis'Val as well. Trellimar curiously asked Jiǔtóu if she still could handle her guandao. Almost at an instant, she swing the blade towards him, just stopping short on his face. Trellimar quickly dodges it just as she swings the bottom end to try to knock him off his feet. She then finishes off by exhaling a small fireball, leaving the rest impressed. They reached the lumber yard with a wood mill and a huge clearing with pallets and wood shavings littered on the ground; no lumber in sight. They noticed some claw marks and a large feather; Elora said that it could belong to a large winged beast. Cam noticed a suspicious shrubbery, only to have Arvan breaking off his disguise. Introducing himself as one of the apprentices to the Master Illusionist of Talis'Val, he explained that his master sent him and others to investigate recent events that are working against Talis'Val. The missing lumber, the slowdown of ore shipment from Aramount, and the ousting of a Briarcrest leader appointed by the Council could be part of a greater scheme, he reckoned. He shared of rumours that a group called Broken Sky has been terrorising major settlements and disrupting trade, working to weaken the Dawn Republic, the Council of Guilds and Korak's influence. When asked if the adventurers found anything so far, Trellimar hands over a feather. Arvan recognised that it belongs to the griffons. He believes that multiple griffons are involved to have the huge pile of lumber to disappear overnight, and even so, carried over a short distance. Arvan suspect that Dimitriv could be involved. They then head back to the town, where Arvan points to them Dimitriv's shop. Cam suggests that Trellimar will disguise as someone else to talk to Dimitriv while the rest remain hidden. He disguises into Granny Trell and leaves Granamyr to Elora's care, much to her delight. Arvan suggested Granny Trell to lower her cheekbones to make the disguise more authentic. She responded in a sharp, old lady voice that he's a picky man. Granny Trell enters the shop as Dimitriv welcomes her. She asked what does he have for sale. Dimitriv suggest the quality cheese from Briarcrest. When asked if he has any animals or woods, Dimitriv, believing the ruse, told her that he does not. But when she ask what does he have back in Briarcrest, he nervously replied her and diverts the topic, wrapping up a wheel of cheese to sell to her. At this moment, Granny Trell noticed under Dimitriv's sleeve a tattoo of a lightning bolt splitting a cloud in half and casually told him of the nice tattoo he had. Dimitriv becomes defensive. Granny Trell then shares with him the tattoo she has below the bikini lines during her younger days. Disappointed that he does not wish to see her tattoo, she leaves the store and walks back to her companions. Transforming back to himself, Trellimar shares his encounter with Dimitriv. They agreed to continue tailing him. A couple of hours later, Dimitriv locks up his shop and leaves town. Granamyr follows him while Trellimar telepathically communicates with his familiar. He then leads the group. Dimitriv walks into a large valley surrounded by woodlands and reached a tall hill. As he enters a cave opening by the hill, Granamyr stops following and perch on a tree. The group enter the cave opening, while Arvan remains outside and cast Invisibility on Jiǔtóu. She sneaks up behind Cam and scares him, freaking him out. First Encounter with the Broken Sky Jiǔtóu is first to exit the cave on the other side, emerging into a large flat valley. She spots a griffon with Dimitriv and halfing siblings, Rena and Yuli, standing beside it. Also, piles of lumber are scattered within the vicinity. Overhearing parts of the conversation, Jiǔtóu heard Dimitriv sharing his encounter with the old lady and suspected that it is Arvan in disguise. The halfling siblings comment that the Princess won't be happy and threaten to send him back to Briarcrest. Jiǔtóu sneaks back into the cave and explains the situation to her companions. They then discuss on how to deal with them. Cam then casts Bless on Elora, Falk and Jiǔtóu. Cam sneaks over to a bunch of barrels and duplicates himself while Jiǔtóu, still invisible, creeps up behind the griffon. The griffon seems to sense a presence and looks towards the direction of the barrels. Jiǔtóu makes small noises which distracted the griffon. It then makes a loud noise, grabbing the attention of the two halflings. They weld out their weapons at the ready, suspecting that something is up. Falk was sneaking over to the barrels where Cam is hiding but was spotted by Dimitriv. He then alerts the halfling siblings. First Round of Battle Yuli demands Falk why is he here. Falk claims that he is just passing through. She tries casts a spell on Falk to make sure he speak the truth, but Falk overpower the spell. At the same time, Jiǔtóu makes a deafening sound via Elemental Attunement, which spooked the griffon. It flies into the air and backs off. Jiǔtóu's invisibility breaks and is now visible. Yuli spots Jiǔtóu as she retreats behind a rock. Trellimar disguises into Granny Trell and steps into the battle, startling Dimitriv. Granny Trell claims that she wants some cheese but finds his shop closed. She then claims to have managed to follow Dimitriv here. The halflings, believing the disguise, reprimanded Dimitriv for thinking that the old lady was Arvan in disguise. Elora cast Entangle onto the three, but two halfings freed themselves from the vines that erupted from the ground. Only Dimitriv remains entangled. Elora then hides behind the nearest pile of lumber. The griffon remains where it is, ready to attack just in case. Falk hides behind a pile of lumber and tosses an acid bomb, then a stone, at Yuli. The acid bomb missed her but the stone hits her head, causing a deep gash. Cam throws his lightning javelin, coloured in purple and silver and shaped like a lightning bolt, towards Yuli. Uttering a command word, the javelin transforms into a bolt of lightning towards her. Yuli, despite being distracted by Falk's attack earlier, sees this and cast a protective shield just in time. Dimitriv is electrocuted as he is within range, but remains conscious. Rena is now in anger that his sister is being plummeted by a barrage of attacks. He dashes towards Falk and whacks him with his hammer. Falk initially dodged the first swing, but got hit by the next swing onto his torso. Rena signals the griffon to grab Yuli and escape. Dimitriv remains entangled in vines and covered in soot from the lightning attack. Second Round of Battle As the griffon grabs Yuli, she mind-controls Cam and makes him laugh, immobilising him. Jiǔtóu dashed towards Rena and swings her guandao, but he manages to shield against it and shoves her away. Granny Trell casts Eldritch Blast and aim at the griffon. The blast clipped its wings. Dimitriv witnessed her blast and calls out that the old lady is actually a wizard. Elora cast Moonbeam on Rena. Falk steps back just in time as a beam of light encased Rena. The griffon flies towards Granny Trell and Jiǔtóu, attacking both of them. Jiǔtóu got struck on her back while the old lady transformed back into Trellimar and cast Hellish Rebuke, scorching its beak. Falk launches his entanglement vial with his sling at the griffon, smashing onto its body. Vines sprout around the griffon, making it immobile and falls to the ground with Yuli. However, Rena swings his hammer at him, then at Jiǔtóu, injuring both of them. Cam now stops laughing. Rena stumbles out of the Moonbeam, allowing Jiǔtóu to retaliate back and hits him. He then begins trying to free the griffon off its restraints. Dimitriv is still struggling to get the vines off him. Third Round of Battle Yuli got back on her feet and whips at Jiǔtóu, knocking her unconscious. The halfling siblings are now desperately trying to free the griffon so that they can escape. Trellimar pulls out his sword and swings it at Rena, hitting him just as the two halflings freed the griffon of its vines. It grabs both of them by its claws and starts to fly away. Elora moves the Moonbeam towards them, knocking Rena unconscious while scorching both Yuli and the griffon as it shrieks in pain. Falk crafts some herbal medicine for Jiǔtóu, stabilising her condition. Cam plans to run up to Jiǔtóu to stabilise her condition. After seeing Falk stabilising her well, he changes his tactic and runs towards the griffon, then throws a dagger towards Yuli, but it missed due to the distance. His then orders his duplicate to climb on top of the logs and do some thrusting motions at the fleeing foes. The griffon moves out of the Moonbeam, knocking Yuli unconscious too. It flies away even further, and eventually out of sight. End of Battle Cam walks up to Jiǔtóu, then place his hands on her face and heals her. He later retrieves his dagger and his javelin. The pile of lumber remains with them, with Dimitriv still tangled up in vines. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Appeared * Arvan * Broken Sky ** Dimitriv ** Rena and Yuli * Dulgrim * Oswyn, Oaken Wagon innkeeper * Oswyn's daughter * Rika Flamewind * Elves and Humans of Feyden * Griffons Mentioned * Broken Sky ** The Princess, later revealed to be Fellania Returning Appeared * Cenaria * Darkscar Clan ** Falk ** Morgus ** Muk * Guanyin * Spire of Eternal Autumn ** Amris ** Payla ** Shalana ** Torwen Ialdes *** Deathbringer Nightstalker (Hoots), Torwen's owl familiar Mentioned * Avandra * Darkscar Clan ** Raxxus * Green Hunter Notable Moments Trivia *'Longer episode:' As this was Martyn's final episode as a guest player, the episode lasted slightly longer compared to other episodes. *'Homebrew:' Mark first introduces his homebrewed resurrection system in this Episode 9, used to resurrect Jiutou. Due to the type of sacrifices Jiǔtóu's companions made, Kim only needs to roll a D4, the best possible option. Kim rolls a 4, resulting in the consequence of her character becoming physically younger, which affected some of her stats. This consequence will not be available to other characters. *'Missing a Few Days:' When Jiǔtóu tells Cam that she has been meditating with Master Guanyin for three weeks, Cam tells her that she has been dead for only three days from his point-of-view. However, Jiǔtóu is actually dead for nearly a week in Cam's point-of-view. Trott may have forgotten to include the 4-5 days journey from Tallfield to the Feywild. *'Forgot to Make a Check:' Mark forgets to make a check for Elora's moonbeam as the enemies escaped at the end of the episode. Katie points out that the Twitch chat are mentioning it, so Mark performs the check, but it does not affect the outcome of the final battle.Welcome back, Jiutou - High Rollers D&D: Episode 9 at 3:55:13 References Category:High Rollers D&D